Talk:Item
Colours Now that we know that they mix colours with a white template to obtain the different items, shall we write the RGB values of every item (including weapons) on the articles? --bewnt 13:50, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I think we should, but some items are lots of colors, so which color do we use?--Karoo : The brightest one. In most (if not all) images, there is a spot where the original template is #FFFFFF (aka white). That should be the colour we use. --bewnt 14:35, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :: Yes, we could do this. Although it might be possible that the game has some rounding errors. I tried two ways of multiplicating the raw image with such a basic colour. It worked quite well, but only to a difference of 1 in each color component, in contrast to the original screenshots. And furthermore the brightest colors at the FFFFFF spot are always only "FE", which is ... strange, and maybe this is not the colour in the source. But who cares? The colour at the FFFFFF spot is good enough for us. --Justme2 15:06, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::: My theory is that the coders avoid using FF and 00 for all items, to avoid having the exact same colour with the background (which is usually FF or 00). Still, as you said, FE is good enough for us, and accurately represents the colour of the object. --bewnt 15:08, 1 March 2009 (UTC) What I did was simply change the picture into grayscale (8 bit form). Then, I added some contrast/brightness values and that was it. It worked quite well... --Yonder 16:39, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I think we should use the color that that a weapon appears on a character. Orbs arrows gloves the ends of staves and swords are 1 color when worn. otherwise all the colors would be off-white.--Karoo-oops I forgot my name- : Good suggestion. I believe we should use that (unless they round off the colours in the game screen). --bewnt 11:37, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Ranks Should we add ranks to all items? -Wargle 08:03, 20 March 2009 (UTC) : Ah, good question. I would want to leave everything as it is, except for the stones, which come in two levels. We'll eventually convert though. If we do, we'll have to reconfigure the compo item template/weapon template to lv 4 headers, so that we can retain the current redirect pages. --bewnt 13:28, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :: We have two possibilities: We can do it like it is now in the Stone (Stick Ranger) article, and use two times the template. But I would prefer to reorder it, so the same stones are together. I think this is better because they have the same effect. The other solution is, that we could expand the template (or make a new one) and create a table layout. For each lvl we add a new colum with the values (except for the notes, description and explanation of course). Question is: What is better? :: Personally I think it's good to have link targets like Blue Stone (without number), because nearly every time you refer to it from another article, you do this because of the effect and not because of the value. :: Another question is: should we redo all weapon and item images? The problem is: It might be possible that we can't create new clean images without the number for future items. Currently I think only the Bows are a problem. (see Category:Stick Ranger weapons and Category:Stick Ranger items). But it's still possible to fix it. We can remove all number in the image editor, but this might cause problems with some large items in the future. Currently I think we should keep the numberless version. Maybe I can also create a template with adds the number with an overlay image to an item icon. --Justme2 14:39, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::: I'm in complete agreement with everything me2 said. For subsequent items, the worst case scenario would be to look through the source and retrieve the relevant images. --bewnt 14:45, 20 March 2009 (UTC)